Betchin' Blog
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Matt starts to write a blog. Rated for language and eventual lemon. Lots of swearing in this kind of AU, more "altered circumstance" world. Lots of boisterous, lovable, gameplaying redhead. please R&R, This is a companion piece to Mello's "Fecking Diary".
1. Day one: Jealousy

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from.

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Hai Guyz!

It's Matty-Mario3 and I'm back from hiatus. Mel kinda blew himself half to bits, totally messed up his face. I didn't mean to neglect y'all.

Heh, it seems my old account got deleted while I was gone. Probably becuase of all the negative references to kira. Anyways...I'm on my new laptop in future shop. Bitchin'. Some little old Lady was staring at my goggles a few minutes ago, she wouldn't stop...weirdo. Is it wrong for a gut to be sitting in the middle of the gaming department wearing goggles and typing at his new laptop? if it is, I don't want to be right.

Hmmm...Mel seemed depressed-ish when I left...hope he's alright...those of you who read my previous work know all about Mel...the chocolate terminator, sexy. blond, leather fetish Mello. Straight Mello. As straight as his impeccable hair. I'm sure he'll be fine... he always is... I really hope so... I would know. I'm his bitch. Though I don't know if he knows just how much of his bitch I am...

I love that kid.

Oh yeah, and for all you n00b readers, I'm -ALLOWED- to love Mello. he's eighteen, I'm eighteen and I'm bi. Even if he'll never love me as anything more than a chocolate dispenser, I can love him all I want. So all you fucking soap box standing assholes can go click the back button. NOW. thank you.

Holy shit, _**Brawl's **_out! WTF?! did I forget the date? I'll just call this day number one... how in hell did I not KNOW it was out!? Taking care of Mel must have dulled my gaming sense... brb.

:Matty has obtained brawl. level up!:

I should get home, Mello and I can play this now... :D talk to you later, n00bs and pwners.

* * *

Matty-Mario3 has 8 comments.

Matty-boi-Stalker: OMG UR BACK!! :squee!!: U shuld totally get all "bow-chicka-wow-wow-" with Mellow-chan. And if he dozen't want U, -I- always will 3

GmerRPG12: Dude, long time no read. Fuckin' admins... anways, WB brosef. "Brawl" pwns n00bs. Oh, and bang Mello. You know he wants you.

Soapbox-13: Ur Ghey. Tits or GTFO

Albino-Mech-Kid: Glad to see you are still alive, "Matthew". I suppose even being number three would have its risks, no? I shouldn't be surprised to have tracked you down through a blog, now that I think about it...Send my condolences to poor "Mello"...he always was second, and now he's as such in the looks department as well...how fitting. :curls hair with finger: Such justice filled irony is so sweet... Anyways, though it is beyond me why you would want to, if your desire is to copulate with...this..allegedly "straight" Mello, I'm sure you're out of luck. However, if he is simply hiding his homosexuality, then all you have to do is use a girl (or guy) to make him jealous. Based on his psychological profile, he is eighty three percent likely to snap and be the initiator in that instance. All for now. I'll be in touch, "Matthew".

-- Soapbox-13: I take it back, Matty, U R not ghey...AMK, -**U-** are Ghey. Very Ghey. plx tits or GTFO.

**L **iving and breathing: Matt? Great to hear from you, I was checking up "AMK's"links and found this. Sadly I did not read your other work prior to it's deletion. I am sure it would have proved interesting. You wish to have relations with Mello? O.O There was only a thirty seven percent chance of this occurring at my last calculation... good luck.

Godofthenewworld: This is relevant to my interests. Exactly -how- did Mello get blow apart? Do you have any pictures of him? ASL plx...

Popstar-Princess-Pink: Matty sounds Kawaii!! Popstar get pictures? pwease? it would make Popstar's boyfriend love her more!


	2. Day two: Intro and hunting

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the reviews, and... GamerRPG12, Matty-boi-stalker, and Soapbox-thirteen are just representatives of the general net populace.

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Hai Guyz!

It's Matty-Mario3 again. I'm in my totally kick ass car. Totally loving the way my comp can hack wireless. I'm supposed to be getting Mel's chocolate, but...I'm taking your advice. I'm going to try and make him jealous, see what he does. I'm going to pick up a chick. And take her home. And screw her senseless. I'm going to preferably get a blond, someone who looks like him...

I suppose I really ought to intro myself, for you n00bs. Though it seems that a bunch of you already know who I am. Freakin' stalkers. Except you, Living and Breathing. You can stalk me whenever you want. Uh...that sounds wrong, doesn't it... oh well. Anyways. I'm an eighteen year old bisexual male with red hair and green/blue eyes. I wear goggles that make them look really green, because of a slight tint in them. I wear my goggles for a few reasons, the first being gaming, because they dull the glare of the screen, and the second is so stuff doesn't get in my eyes, i.e. smoke, shrapnel, dust, and chocolate fragments. I'm not going to cough up a location, so don't ask. I'm... kinda an assassin, but if the admins ask, I'm joking. I have been on many adventures since my days in the orphanage, and not all of them have been good. Like the time I kidnapped that Takada chick. Bullets hurt. A -lot-. Even through a Kevlar vest. And they made me drop my fucking smoke. Bastards... Anywhoser... I'm absolutely infatuated, no obsessed, with my roomie, Mello. He's blond, skinny, leather wearing, and bad ass. He also doesn't seem interested in sex. Except maybe with that chick who's bathroom he lived in for a while. You know her "AMK". She's your little bitch, isn't she? Lind...something. I want to say Lindor, it would make sense for Mel to go for chocolate, but I don't think that's it. Doesn't matter.

I love Mello, Video Games, My car, and cigarettes, in that order. Yeah, I'm a chain smoker. Want to make somethin' out of it? Thats right, I didn't think so. My favorite color is red. My favorite number is twenty one, since I pwn at blackjack. I mentioned the orphanage a while back, didn't I? I'm not going to say which one, but it is where I met Mel after my parents disappeared. Yeah, mine just kinda vanished. I got dropped off after wandering my four year old self around the streets for a while. I used to really want them to find me, but now I don't really care. Mello once told me that it's better not to know than to know for absolute certain. He once told me, after a nightmare, when we were eight, that his parents got murdered while he was hiding under the bed, watching. I think he made himself forget about it. Maybe some day I'll ask. Maybe.

Ohhh...a blond fox just walked by...maybe her... oh wait, she's making out with some guy on the corner and he gave her money for it. Maybe not. O.O I think I'm in a bad area of town for girl hunting.

I don't like whores. I don't really like drinking either. I can't drive right when I'm drunk. I really hate being humiliated, and being called "ginger". It ain't my fault my genes gave me this kind of hair. Blame my poofed away parents. Oh, and I hate king koopa. He's a freaking bastard.

I think Mello is hiding something from me. When I came home there was a slight nervousness in him. But he looked a lot happier. Maybe I almost caught him jerking off or something...damn wouldn't that have been great. er... disregard that statement.

I'm going to hit the mall, pick someone up there... see ya later folks.

Signing out, this is Matty-Marrio3.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To Stalker: uh...hi again. I thought you were finally gone...u.u;;

To Soapbox: Screw you, but go screw your mom first. I did last night.

To Near: WTF?! Damn you and your helpful advice! So what if you're number one, -He- liked Me and Mello better, you cold heartless bastard. And why won't the system let me read -your- blog? You freakin' -blocked- me?! That's cold man, real cold. I hope you choke on a piece of lego.

To Living and breathing: oh my god it's -you-! O.O 3 I...I'm sorry you read that sir. Thank you for the luck, I'm going to need it.

To Mr God complex: Back the hell off. I know who, what, and where you are you scum. Fuck you, K.

To God complex's used and abused girly: I am not -cute-, no matter what language you put it in. And no freaking way am I putting my picture anywhere.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Matty-boi-stalker: you didn't miss me? :cries:

Albino-Mech-Kid: I am offended, Matthew. I do not eat my toys. I shall let you read it when you are mature enough. And Lin... yes, "Lin", never did anything with Mello, I can assure you.

Godofthenewworld: I don't know what you're talking about. If things with you and Mello don't work you, are you by chance into bondage? I have thing for handcuffs...

Living and breathing: It's fine, it's fine, just caught me off guard. Not often that happens. You have not only my luck, buy my support and approval. "godofthenewworld" should go shut up. Handcuffs are not "kinky". They are annoying. I think I have a file on your parents somewhere, I'll get it to you eventually...

Soapbox-13: You're mean!

Coffee-guy: I saw my boss on this webpage, thought I'd check it out. It seems really interesting. Godofthenewworld, I know this guy who might be just right for you, he's a university student that looks like an Abercrombie and Fitch model... He works with me! :D Anyways, Matt, good luck with Mello...damn that name rings a bell. anyways, tee tee why elle.

--Soapbox13: Coffee guy, you did it wrong. You just lost the game.

Popstar-Princess-Pink: Matty is mean! He made Popstar cry!


	3. Day three: Death

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the reviews, and... GamerRPG12, Matty-boi-stalker, and Soapbox-thirteen are just representatives of the general net populace. Coffee Guy was Matsuda.

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Guyz...Mello's gonna kill me. Literally. You're plan didn't work you albino freak! I'm going to have to run you over now, you understand that!? Let's see how good of job you can do being "number one" when you're in traction! I did all that you said. Hell, the girl was a pretty good fuck, too. Too loud but...oh well! Mello didn't get any sleep, and today he glared at me and snapped his last chocolate bar in half ...threateningly. Don't ask how Mello can make chocolate threatening. He **CAN.** It's just him. Wait...if he kills me, he'll have to go outside to get chocolate, and he hates going outside. I'll LIVE!! I see where I screwed up though. When acquiring that female, I should've picked up some chocolate too. I've just dropped...Ashely? Amber? ... whatever her name was, off downtown, I'll be taking steps to not see her again now... Oh gods I feel like a bit of a scumbag, but come one, how can Mello be mad? He obviously doesn't want me, I mean, he's -pissed- but he's not jealous. He's just tired and not happy that I'm not bringing him chocolate. He's ticked that I'm letting a girl interfere with his concentration on the Kira case.

Oh crap. I didn't do laundry. And all Mello has left are those skinny jeans. He's going to castrate me. I know it. I have to go home...even if it's just in hopes of seeing him with his hair in a pony tail while wearing jeans. I know he's going to kill me... Wait a sec. again, he has no right to kill me. I can fuck who I want, it's not like I'm in a relationship with anyone. If he has a problem with it, he can -tell- me. If he tries to hurt me, I'll do it back. I respect him and all, but I respect myself too. He can't control me. well, he technically can, since I love him but...I'm not about to let him know it.

Anyways, Guys...HELP! How can I make him fall in love with me if I think he hates me?

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To Stalker: Don't cry! Please don't cry. Just..you scare me a bit.

To Near: Since I need your help I'll be nice. I retract my statement about lego. And are you sure about Lin and Mel? I -really- think...

To Mr God complex: Even your help would be good, and now, though I'm into a bit of pain here and there, and handcuffs would be cool, I don't fraternize with the enemy like that unless it's for info.

To My freaking Ido**L**: I have your..approval? really? Wow...just...wow... Thank you sir. That file would be greatly appreciated, as wold be any help with this problem.

To Soapbox: Sorry. Mom jokes aren't cool.

To "popstar": oh boy please don't cry. I can't stand it when girls cry.

To Coffee mug: uhmmm NEVER phonetically spell out an acronym. You'll get flamed. like..scortched.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Living and breathing: This really isn't my area of expertise. I see a fifty eight percent chance of you getting hit in the face by Mello in the near future, but not for the reason you think...

Matty-boi-stalker: LAB, you sound like a fortune cookie. Matt, what yu need to do is -tell- Mello how you feel. And then screw him senseless. Please.

Albino-Mech-Kid: Said statement is stricken from the record this time.

Godofthenewworld: oh too bad...I refuse to help. Though Coffee-Guy...you're an idiot. Just thought you should know.

Soapbox-13: I'm never writing here again. U SUX TIT

Coffee-guy: but it's -fun-! Hey, Godoftheneworld, that's not fair, you don't even know me. No-one knows me, I'm so ronry! Except this chick named Sayu, she kind of knows me...

Popstar-Princess-Pink: Matty is forgiven. For now. Matty should take Mello out for bubble tea!

GamerRPG12: Dude, need to mellow out a bit. Just chill. Things will work themselves out.

* * *

Not my best, I just kinda threw it out there, if you spot anything wonky, please tell me. R&R folk


	4. Day Four: Blood and Kisses

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

* * *

Guyz..

He broke my nose. Near...next time I see you, I'm going to shatter your kneecaps. The way casino's do when you break their bank. Ugh there was so much blood. I'm referring to my nose, by the way, not the casino thing, though there is always a lot of blood involved in that, too...Anyways, dearn00bs, gamers, and techies. Should you, (probably in a wicked battle of D&D where some fool brought in a real staff, not paper-mache) get your nose broken -do not- use duct tape to hold the cartilage in place. It fucking -kills-.

I hit him back, of course. I mean, he's walked on me since Wammy's, and I've indulged him, but I'm not going to let him get away with breaking me. I might be masochistic, but that was too far. Er... pretend I didn't admit that on the net, a'right? Anyways, I didn't like the look on his face when I did it, it hit me like a ton of brix in the middle of my stomach, but...he -deserved- it dammit!

I must say, it was pretty damn epic maneuver. If it were a video game, this would be the movie clip. The red headed hero stood there, blue eyes narrowed and fists clenched, letting the blood pour down his face. " I respect you" (done over horribly from the original Japanese RPG video game "M&Ms, the failure of Matt") A small smirk would grace the well done CG version of Mello's visage. "but I respect myself too." the CG Matt's fist would then collide with the ivory, unblemished side of his love interest's head. There would be shock in the Green eyes, and then sadness as he raised his hand (chocolate residue on the fingers) to cover the already forming bruise.

And then our main character would run out the door like a freaking pussy.

What a crappy RPG. Oh yeah. It's my life. And that's what happened.

Damn, I hit him on the unscarred side. He's going to kill me. Mello is really kinda vain. He'll kill me. Slowly. probably starting with castration. Mello knows how to torture people. But...wait! If he kills me, then he won't have a bitch/slave/whatever he wants me to be. YAY I'LL LIVE. -SOMEONE- has to get him chocolate... :D

And I can go home too, I just need to get him chocolate. I'll get him chocolate, go home, and we'll talk things out. It'll all be good. We always sort things out. Plus, the way I see it, when we start talking, if he admits that he's jealous of me for getting laid, then I know he's straight. If he's all like "omg matt I luf you" then I'll know that an alien has taken over his body and it isn't the Mello I know and love. I don't know what to do after that... but anyways, after he tells me that he doesn't want me to bring girls home since it drives him crazy for me to flaunt that they flock to me while guys think he -is- a girl, maybe I can play my cards the right way to swing a hug. Or Embrace. Or whatever. something that could be deemed Macho...

I'm signing out to go get Hershey's kisses to give to him, rather than the real thing.

:sigh:

Matt, ttyl.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To My freaking Ido**L**: ..how did you -know-?! I didn't see that fist coming until it was hurtling at god knows how many miles an hour!

To Stalker: Don't diss the Living and Breathing guy, okay? he's ...amazing. And I can't just -tell- him! He broke my NOSE! He'd probably kill me if he found out I liked guys!

To Near: that's nice. I still can't read your blog...what's iiiin it?! :whines: I'm Maatuuuure!

To Mr God complex: heh, I concur...

To "popstar":no. We're not... like that...

To Coffee mug:...:snickers: good luck with that.

To my good pal Gamer: Yes, I need to Mellow out. I need a lot of Mello, stat.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

GamerRPG12: lol, pwning pun, man... ouch 'bout the nose, dude... abusive relationship much? Good thing ur masochistic, (a) least...

Living and breathing: ... -that- is why you are in number three, Matt. All of it...

Matty-boi-stalker: okay Matty chan. I luv u! Can I go all nurse outfit and nurse you back to health??

Coffee-guy: Yeah, she's my coworker's sister, and she's -soo- pretty and the feel of her...well, I'll have to start my -own- blog...

Albino-Mech-Kid: Grow up, _Third_. And everyone knows that you don't use duct tape for a broken nose. Honestly...

Godofthenewworld: :twitch: KEEP YOUR HANDS AND EYES OFF OF MY SISTER, MATSUDA!!

Popstar-Princess-Pink: Poor Matty and Mello are making themselves less pretty with this brokenness and bruises...


	5. Day Five: Plot

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

* * *

Hai Guyz

I'm Alive, and kinda happy, and currently in a parking lot on my laptop. I am about to get grocieries but have to talk about yesterday, I really have to share some stuff.

So I came in and he was sitting there, glowering with that sexy pout, his eyes smoldering, the effect ruined by the fact that one eye and in fact, the entire side of his face was covered with a bag of frozen peas. He was staring at my duct taped nose, and an silence stretched between us for a short time, before I tossed the kisses to him. As he snarfed them like a pac man on yellow ball withdrawal, I finally allowed myself the lush that had been trying to form as he stared at me to appear on my cheeks briefly. And then he stopped eating, a piece of foil caught in his teeth, and he spoke, licking his lips in that cat like, alluring fashion. I almost laughed, shook my head and started up a cigarette.

He thought I ruined his face. Is he mentally deficient? I -love- his face, everything about it, I find him so handsome, so beautiful...Though I admit, when he showed me, I cringed and all, that doesn't mean anything about -him-. I cringed from the fact that I gave him a bruise and a black eye.

Then he started fussing over my nose, insisting I remove the duct tape and put on medical tape. And I did. and it hurt. But it was nice to know that he cared. And then I got a hug, since I promised that the girl was out of the picture. I k-knew- he was jealous.. Anyways, about the hug... Mello got kinda weird about it, I could tell by the subtle look on his face.

Anyways, I had a really...fun...dream last night. I've decided that the sooner I get Mello sleeping on my side of the room, the better. So I have devised a **plot.**

A -devious- plot.

Tomorrow I'm gonna get a "western"...or claim that. I'm gonna go to BockBuster and get Brokeback Mountain...and watch it...with Mello. See how he reacts.

Think it will work?

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To my good pal Gamer: heh, thanks. GAH! don't talk about my masochism. please. And it's not abusive, it's tough.

To My freaking Ido**L**: ...I know. I'm sorry. I'm sure that if I -tried- harder I'd be more than third, but as things stand, I don't -want- to displace Mello or Near.

To Stalker: No.

To Coffee mug:...dude. not here.

To Near: Make me, pale one. And who are you to talk? you never grew out of the transformers fad. You're what, thirteen and still in to that crap? And obviously not -everyone- knows not to use duct tape. That was an exaggeration.

To Mr God complex: LAWL!!

To "popstar":...sorry?.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Living and breathing: ... fairly good for you, Matt. I'm glad you think it's devious. I wish you success in all your endeavors.

GamerRPG12: dude that might actually like, work. Props man!

Matty-boi-stalker: :pout: -fine-, meanie.

Godofthenewworld: . sounds great...

Popstar-Princess-Pink: Poor Matty and Mello are making themselves less pretty with this brokenness and bruises...

Albino-Mech-Kid: I'm sixteen.You just don't understand.

Coffee-guy: Hello, this is a fiend of the late Matsuda...we thought we should inform you, his friends...he died of a heart attack yesterday... thank you for your time.

Mogi.


	6. Bonus: Dream

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the review**.**

* * *

Matty-Mario 3 has disabled comments for this segment.

Guys. don't. I just needed to get thisout. I know it's "Ghey". just skip it, please. thanks.

* * *

_A Dream_

* * *

_I am asleep, I can see myself from above. I am omnipotent in this dream_

_I see and feel all_

_I lie there, contently sleeping, my goggles off, my freckles prominent in the crepuscular moonlight_

_A blond boy in on the other side of the room is not sleeping_

_His cat like eyes glimmer in the moonlight, his teeth glisten erotically, flashing_

_They tell of danger, of adventure, of kink_

_**Taboo**_

_**Sin**_

_but I want it. I do. Even in my sleep, I see my other self stir, sensing the boy staring in the moonlight_

_His hair is like corn silk, his lips redder than the red red rose, would put a princess to shame _

_Red as blood _

_Red as passion _

_The lines that criss cross one side of his face are hidden under hair and covered more thickly by shadow _

_I want to see it  
_

_So I do_

_the boy wakes the other me, using my real name_

_ My eyes are blue not hidden behind tint_

_He touches the other me's bare chest, making goosebumps _

_On both of me_

_The boy whispers hotly in my ear_

_ I love you_

_He curls against my chest, his fingertips wandering lightly against my skin _

_more goosebumps_

_a moan of his false name_

_he pinches a nipple_

_a moan of his real one_

_he reaches lower _

_a moan that is inarticulate_

_he goes under the covers, his lips meant for more than just whispering and smirks_

_The night progresses, things escalate_

_soon he is panting my name as I take him_

_I finish only to have him do me in turn_

_we lie in silence, staring at the ceiling, our hands clasped_

_Murmured "I love you"'s _

_and then_

_blissful sleep_

**reality is a bitch...**

_Only to wake up alone in a cold bed, the boy still on his side of the room, still asleep, or worse, absolutely alone._

_I wish dreams were real._

* * *

R&R this bonus chapter!


	7. Day Five: Brokeback

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

* * *

Hai Guyz

I'm sitting here, in the Block Buster parkinglot, movie in hand. I'm gonna do it. I'm so fucking nervous, I've smoked two full packs. Fuck... I'm nervous. This will work though, right? from his reaction it will sett of that like..half gaydar I'm supposed to have, I'll figure him out for once and for all. I...don't nkow how I'll react to his reaction, honestly... I...there are too many variables. But I think it will work.

I'm thinking about this too much. If I could pull off the Takada thing, then this will be fine. Mind you, thenI knew hat if i died, Mello was going to be dead too... where as here, Mello might shoot me for being a fag.

I'm...I'm honestly scared. Going home now...wish me luck...

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To the dead Coffee mug's friend: wow..condolences.

To my good pal Gamer: Props back man, it's all good.

To My freaking Ido**L**: Thank you Sir.

To Stalker: I am not.

To Near:going emo now?

To Mr God complex: LAWL!!

To "popstar": you already said that.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Living and breathing: ... be carefull Matt. And it's a wonder that your brain can function with all of that smoke messing with it's oxygen.

GamerRPG12: GL 2nite , mabes ul git lucky.

Matty-boi-stalker: good luck!

Godofthenewworld: . poor Matsuda.

Popstar-Princess-Pink: Matsuta-sama is gone desu?! OO

Albino-Mech-Kid: Matthew, I refuse to help you when this plan backfires, because of that comment.

Trinny-Dream: About the poem : Damn. That was -awesome- i loved how descriptively it was written. I read it a good two or three times. Great entry, like wow i cant even string together a comprehend-able sentence. Good job.

ACSmags: Hey, man. I know it's probably not a good idea to say this, because I'm sure you've heard it millions of times fromoptimistic, morale-boosting chicks and those idiots who come to give pep talks or whatever, but if you want it, just go for it already. From the looks of it, he wouldn't just dump you out and hate you for the rest of your lives; seriously, dude. You've got a broken nose. This ain't gonna end pretty if you keep it up. Or something...damnit ... whatever. Fuck that. Good poem, and good entries for the stuff I didn't comment.


	8. Day Six: Runaway

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or maay not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good.**

* * *

Holy Fucking Hellfull Shit Guys...

(sorry for all you ladies out there 'bout the language, but I have bigger issues right now)

Imma fucking fool. He...I...God-dammit-!

We watched the movie.He stared at the flat screen with interest, not revulsion. He blushed at certain parts. And even though we started the movie at about midnight, and it didn't end 'till almost three-ish, neither of us fell asleep.

It ended. I stayed on the couch, frozen and staring...no...-observing- Mello's every move.He stood and carefully removed the disk from the DVD player, putting it into it's case with those long slender fingers, remarking dryly about hos the movie was interesting, his body face and voice decidedly neutral. I nodded numbly, still not sure... and then he asked what I thought of same sex couples. Easy damn answer. And then he pulled the hypothetical question of if _he_ were gay...

I laughed. No way. My dreams -don't- come true...and then he did that -FAKE- laugh and the LYING TONE OF VOICE and brushed it off with a "n-no, of course not!"

so he is. undoubtedly. gay. maybe not for me. but yeah. I have..._a chance_. and I may have already blew it. But not in the hott, slightly salty way.

Why the fucking hell do I run rather then stay put and FEEL things?! My goddamn **INSTINCT** is to run, drive, GTFO as soon as anything happens that I can't control. Goddamnit my Motherfucking DREAMS are coming true, and I decide to SPEED _AWAY?!_ I'm insane.

Of course I'm going to head back. But considering that as things are I'm three hours and two and a half packs of cigarettes away, and it will take three hours to get -back home-, I'd better make it good. WTF does a bisexual assassin/bitch get for a leather-wearing gay ex mafia boss that screams "eternal love" so loud even the oblivious blond can get it? I need to serenade him from the rooftops of ... where we are. Though...that would be difficult. Too many sky scrapers. I need to learn to fly a plane and then write "I :heart: mello!" in the sky... but not since it looks like it's about to rain...

I'm open for suggestions...I'll refresh this page every half hour on my way home...please guys... I really need this.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To My freaking Ido**L**: ...you're right, my brain doesn't function...if it did I wouldn't have run away...

To my good pal Gamer: ...I -really- need that extra life now, ne?

To Stalker: thanks

To Mr God complex: mhmmmmm

To "popstar": yes, but I have my -own- problems right now

To Near: fine be that way, ya reject

Dreamer: Gah, it wasn't that great. really. . .

ACS: dude...a'right. I will. Thanks for the lack of BS there. I needed it.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Living and breathing: ... this is not my forte, again. Uh...flowers? Chocolates in a romanticized heart shaped box? I have never been in such a situation...

GamerRPG12:Duuuuude. u r in big s.hit.

Matty-boi-stalker: this...means I have -no- chance, doesn't it...

Godofthenewworld: handcuffs are always a good accessory.

Popstar-Princess-Pink: Get him something lacy! and black! and somewhat see through!

Albino-Mech-Kid: whatever you do, -don't- -sing-. please. for the love of all things mecha, don't sing. Oh! and when you succeed in your seduction . -ALWAYS- use a condom! O.O Always.

CherriRin: Matty, he probably likes you back, so I completely believe in you to get him! Don't be afraid, kay? Just try your best and everything will work out! And uh...chocolates are always good :)


	9. Day Six: Dragons and Magazines

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R, especially if you can figure out who some of the "comments" on the blog are from. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or maay not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good.**

* * *

OMFG

Guys..he...we... I ...:D

Let me start at the beginning. RPG style.

It is raining. It is -always- raining in this situation. Out red haired hero manages to close the car door. It is a bit of a sun storm, the time is roughly nine thirty am. He has been on a quest to gather rare items. Namely chocolate truffles in the box of the red heart, and lilies of a tiger. He makes his way to he door of the castle, (or...apartment...whatever) and knocks on the door thrice, confidently, despite his inner terror. Shall our hero be greeted by a fair damsel? or a dragon? with Mello, one can never tell...

The door is opened roughly by a dragon who quickly becomes a princess at the sight of our hero, drenched with rain and guilt as he is. He drops what he is holding, about to say something when our hero locks the princess in an embrace, and proceeds to almost gag him with his tongue. Yeah..that would be me stealing Mello's first kiss and making it rated PG thirteen... ahem...

Our Hero... er...uh...there's no way to say this in RPG style...I stared at the item Mello had dropped... it was an ... adult magazine for the less than straight...and then he -asked- me,. with this confused, dumbfounded look in his eyes, if I was gay. And I was like...ohshit I was wrong wtf have I done inner panic moment... andanswered the only way I could...

"you aren't? "

and guys...get this... the best answer EVER.

No words.

He KISSED ME!!

-HE- Kissed _--ME_--.

pure fucking heaven with my own little blond angel. Who has a NICE ass, I might add...

Sorry this is so short, but Mello's only finding places for the flowers and starting on the chocolates...I have to go...I'll fill ya in...

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To My freaking Ido**L**: thank you, chocolates and flowers, check.

To my good pal Gamer: ...no shit sherlock.

To Stalker: Goodbye, Crazy lady!! :D

To Mr God complex: O.O I think that can wait.

To "popstar": uhhhhhh wow... I'll defiantly try to get Mello into cross dressing, but it can wait a bit, right? He needs to get used to being gay, period. Lat alone acting like a lady on -purpose-.

To Cherry chick: thanks. I... I tried not to be afraid... it was hard.

To Near: HAHAHAHAHA My singing is -FINE- and wtf would -you- know about condoms, you prepubescent twerp? As if you've even been -kissed-, let alone fucked... oh 0have- you? O.o... I want to read your blog now. Even if I have to hack it...

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Living and breathing: You...read pornographic material, Matt? I suppose it is none of my business... good luck with Mello...

GamerRPG12: lol, nice RPG scene...

Matty-boi-stalker::sniffles:

Godofthenewworld:oh? what magazine do you subscribe too?

Popstar-Princess-Pink: That is so Kawaii!!

Albino-Mech-Kid: I'm only going to be this crude once Matthew, and maybe some day you'll know the reason. Fuck off.

boho goth: Jump him and have your wicked way with him already! He'll probably forgive whatever if you make it good enough.

ACSmags: Holy shit, man. You know, I'm not the romantic type, so I can't really give any advice. Chocolate? Or is that too cliche? I might be a bit late... OO


	10. Day Six: Seme and Uke

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags, boho-goth and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or may not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good. For subject matter on which to speak about, you could keep it general and cross your fingers, or message me for a hint.  
**

* * *

Guyz Guyz Guyz Guyz!!

Holy F-ck'in crap!! The good kind!!

So Mello came back in the room, right? and then he fed me a chocolate, right? and then he like..wanted it back or something and who the hell cares we were like, hardcore making out on the couch and like... wow.

This is all REAL. I am NOT dreaming. the shower is running because that's where Mello is right now, and I can still taste his chocolateness on my lips and... this isn't a dream. I mean..I just woke up, I kinda fell asleep during...I suppose you -could- call it cuddling. But if you do I'll shoot you. Anyways I had another dream like the one I wrote down... but yeah...-before- that was real. the making out and the... the fight for dominance I've never had before, and though we took turns it was still fun... and... wow. I'm so fucking happy. Like...this is on par with the Christmas at the orphanage when I got my first gameboy...

Anyways. that making out. And the thing that makes me know it's real. so we were like sitting up and leaning into each other right? And then I started to lean forward, pushing Mel under me, since, you know, I'm taller and stronger and more experienced. And then he pushed back, and almost cracked my teeth. An' so he was kissin' my jaw and... -apologizing- when I, being very stupid, tried again.

He pushed me away. and I felt cold.

And then he yelled about how he's not a girl...that **he respects me, but respects himself too, he's not a girl goddamnit**.

insert applause here

thank you Mello for letting me know right off the bat that you want to top. Not being the seme is FINE with me! :D :D :D :D :D :D

:burst with joy:

I suppose I'm a little off. I'm in love. And my love... might... be returned...

It's wonderful.

Anyways, we shifted around a bit and got comfortable with each other, for either of us being on top... I must say, he's pretty light, I don't mind him being on top. I don't feel like I'm about to break him or squish him or anything...

That would suck big time.

So yeah...we fell asleep...and when I woke up Mello was gone and for a heart wrenching moment I thought it was all one big dream but... the flowers are on the coffee table, the shower is running and I taste like chocolate. My lips, I mean.

hehehe we "slept together"

lol.

Anyways, I'm moving to our bedroom now...

'kay. I'm here. I need to set a few things straight. I -do- want to do Mello. I've been -practicing- for this kind of day for -years-. I ... was a bit of a manwhore. That's over now, of course. I have Mello. The point is that I know what I'm doing, and ... (in before STDs or AIDS)... yeah.

I'm careful, and I'm going to continue to be.

I just realized what a perv I am. Mello isn't going to want to bang, I mean, hello, I stole what was -obviously- his first kiss. Which I guess means he and lin...never did anyhting... you were right Near... which is weird, i mean he -LIVED- in her bathroom for like, a month after I fixed him up... anyways. just 'cause we've made out doesn't mean nothing. I'm...probably going to have to keep doing the singlehanded bedroom tango with mr. Righty Palmer. :sighs: oh well. Mel's worth it... the water stopped, I think... yes, it has.

G2G, ttyl.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To My freaking Ido**L**: ...yes? oh shit...STOP READING THIS STUFF, PLEASE!! O.O

To my good pal Gamer: thank ya kindly.

To Stalker: Wed...ding? O/ / / / O surely it's too soon to be thinking about that... I mean...we aren't the marrying -type-. Living in sin sounds more...bad ass.

To Mr God complex: You think you can trick me into giving you a way to find out where I live? Nice try, sucker.

To "popstar":... we aren't cute.

To the Goth: O-O uh...way to be direct much? Uh...well... with any luck...tonight...

To Near: Holy crud. now I NEED to know what's written in that thing... Since when did you learn to swear?

to ACS: thanks man, I always need a reminder ta get Mel Chocolate...

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Living and breathing: You don't want to read Near's blog, Matt. Really, you don't.

GamerRPG12: dude, he used your own words against you. pro skillz

Matty-boi-stalker: can I come to the wedding?

Godofthenewworld: I have no idea what you're talking about. I am not sureif this is still relevant to my interests...

Albino-Mech-Kid:... Y...you read that, LAB? Please don't tell, I can handle it, I swear!! and Matthew..I -told- you Mello and Lin never did anything!! and if you hack my blog, my...journal, if you will, I will make a virus that will destroy all tech things you touch. Do don't even -try- it.

Trinny-Dream: Yay, Matt I'm so happy for you! I'm glad everything worked out for you!


	11. Bonus: IMing

**_BONUS CHAPTER_**

IM convo between L and Near on Matt and Mello's "day Six"

* * *

Albino-Mech-Kid: You read my blog

Living and Breathing: Yes, I did.

Albino-Mech-Kid: Your thoughts?

Living and Breathing: I am disappointed.

Albino-Mech-Kid: I know. But past that?

Living and Breathing: How could you not think, Near? I suppose it doesn't matter. Watari shall be able to lend his services.

Albino-Mech-Kid: I'm sorry. I do not want Watari's services. Thank you for the offer, but no.

Living and Breathing: Then what do you plan to do with this... bi product of foolishness?

Albino-Mech-Kid: Deal with it myself. It is my mistake, my responsibility. I am obligated/

Living and Breathing: You are foolish, you are young, and not as smart as I once thought. You are under no obligation. I shall not allow you to deal with it yourself.

Albino-Mech-Kid: I hate to defy you, you know this. I refuse to allow Watari to deal with this. If I can't then so be it. But no, not him.

Living and Breathing: ... ... ... ... what do you propose then, Near?

Albino-Mech-Kid: I shall find more capable hands on my own.

Living and Breathing: Watari's hands are more than capable.

Albino-Mech-Kid: I said no!

Living and Breathing: ... you are not thinking. I do not wish to speak with a cretin. Good day, Nate. Perhaps I will make efforts to communicate with you when you are worthy of such a thing. In short, smarten up.

Living and Breathing has signed out.

Albino-Mech-Kid: dammit.


	12. Day Six: My Boyfriend

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags, boho-goth and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or may not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good. For subject matter on which to speak about, you could keep it general and cross your fingers, or message me for a hint.**

* * *

Hai Guyz.

Guess what?

He wants me. I... holy crud. He came back from the shower and for the first time I openly stared as he got dressed. he is -HAWT-. Especially when he blushes. It's cute.

Anyways. Apparently I say certain things in my sleep. Because he knew about my dreams.

Tonight they become reality

Unless he backs out. which is fine. I respect that. but if he doesn't...I can't wait. I really really can't. I'll be sure to use every trick I know give him the time of his life. Make sure _-his_- loss of virginity is something that he'll want to remember, maybe even cherish. I'll be gentle and all that. Even though I'm already pro, does anyone have any tips? Mello seems really nervous... -nervous-, but not scared. Mello has no fears. Ever. Of anything.

Take -THAT-, Kira.

We've been chatting and making out on and off all day. Talking... we are officially boyfriends now, according to Mel. :) We talked a bit about what's suposed to happen tonight, as well. Mello got kinda pissed when I started laying out a game plan. He wants to be surprised. Well..we did decide some details. It took a while for Mel to realize he should be bottom for the first time, and

Why the hell am I telling you this?!

And why are you reading it, you PERVS.??

Anyways, Mello just disappeared in the bedroom, so... over and out guys...

It's showtime.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To My freaking Ido**L**: you've read it? what's IN it?!

To my good pal Gamer: Yeah I -know-...

To Mr God complex: Sure... like I believe that.

To Near: Now I NEEEEEEED to know.

Trinny: thanks toots

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Living and breathing: nothing you need to be worried about.

Godofthenewworld: I have no idea what you're talking about. I am not sureif this is still relevant to my interests...

Albino-Mech-Kid:... Use a condom. For the love of evolution, use a condom. And you don't "need" anything from me. Just leave me ALONE! You don't UNDERSTAND!

Clouds-and-Rainbows: Dear Matt, I hope everything's fine with Mello atm. Yes, you just found out that he loves you but please, don't jump him the first chance you get, ok? Be... romantic... Maybe a back massage? Anyway, good luck! "

GamerRPG12: Wow...not "World of Warcraft "WOW" but... _WOW_. Have fun dude. Be gentle.

Soapbox-13: AIDS! UL GIT HIM AIDS!


	13. Day Seven: My Angel

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags, boho-goth, ShortRandom and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or may not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good. For subject matter on which to speak about, you could keep it general and cross your fingers, or message me for a hint.**

IMPORTANT!! "Nearly There" or Near's blog, is up and running!! go read it!!

* * *

Hai Guyz.

Mello ain't no virgin no more. I'm off ta git more condoms, in my car right now... kinda tired but... so fucking happy. so goddamn fucking happy.

here's how it went down... RPG/CG style.

So the blond angel was lying on his stomach, black sweats and black tee shirt contrasting starkly against the porciline skin and blond hair while blending perfectly into the pitch dark sheets. Said angel was engrossed in less than heavenly literature, a magazine that was dropped by a dragon hours before, and a book by Darwin. Our red headed hero had long since slipped out of his shirt and jeans, clad in video game themed silky boxers. He had freed his eyes from the clutches of goggles, as well. He bent over said angel, began rubbing the blond's back. And then he started rubbing the angel's ass; feeling the reaction being a tension, asking, nay, _pleading_ for a scrap of trust. The trust was gained, the boy relaxed... was almost drifting into a steady slumber when...

Damn I couldn't take it any more. Grinding was iminent, and then he totally freaked on me. He thought I was gonna raep him. So he flipped around like a fish. Really. Funny if he didn't scare the daylights outta me. Heh...he was hard, too. but still, what he said... hurt. He really thought that I was gonna... 'cause he was like...

_No Matt, not like this._

So I had to explain grinding and foreplay. It was kinda nice, being the sensai in the relationship.

So we did some fun, playful, bed stuff. I think Mello likes giving hickeys as much as I like getting them. the bruise on my neck is goign to take a looong while to fade.

So anyways, eventually our hero undid the drawstring to the angel's sweats...he squirmed, blushing, vulnerable. But not embarrassed. So our hero kissed his true love hard...and then dipped his head down and ... I'm sure you can image where his lips were. The Angel was all shocked and making weird noises from his throat and having his eyes roll back as our hero swirls his tongue and swallows and does a general all around good job...anyways...so our hero presses his fingers against the lips of an angel and keeps them there until thoroughly moistened...And then he hummed and ... thrust his fingers like a sword into a sheath. a tight sheath. A VERY tight sheath. Our hero stroked the Angel's face, trying to placate him, guide him through the slight discomfort...and got bitten...

Damn me and my masochism. Being bit made me moan, which made mello like... purr, I swear, and then...well, that just spurred me on...

and then just as I practiced on God knows how many other guys, I found it on Mello. the sweet spot. The jackpot. the PLACE.

It's true what they say. Vegetarians (or chocoholics, as the case may be) do taste sweeter. Somethin' ta do with enzymes or someshit.

Anyways... the angel passed out. the stress of ... finishing did him in. scared the hell outta me. So I like scooped him up, right? and was freaking out. And then he wakes up and...it was kinda adorable, and so damn...cat like, I guess... he licked my cheek and chin... I guess there was some of him on my, I don't know... It was fucking hot though...

Then he told me he loved me and begged me to fuck him. He used the word PLEASE.

so I did. with love and care and gentleness. And yes Near, I used a condom, like I -always- do. Even though a guy can't get preggers from another guy. Dipshit. Anyways... yeah... there are no words for how good it felt... so...tight it almost hurt me...but not quite a bad hurt.

and then he whimpered, and when I opened my eyers I could see he was in pain. he had almost bitten his lip clean through... so I was going to give up. I started to..disengage, if you will...and must have got the sweet spot. 'Cause suddenly he was enjoying himself.

It took all my self control to not wreck him. I wanted to pound that ass. I really did. but I didn't. that would have hurt him, broken him maybe. He really wasn't halping me there. he kept swearing at me, pleading to go faster. and he'd like..bite me, to spur me on. I kidna yelled at him, stoping everythinhg, from the shallow thrusts to my left hand's motions on his ...little Mello. O/ / / / O

not so little mello. he's a petite guy, an' short an' all, but damn he can' compensate.

anyways... yeah...he enjoyed himself. a LOT.

:successful seduction of roommate! Level up!:

and when it was over, we just stayed there...his hair was like a halo on the pillow. he's my one, my only, my angel. And then he murrmered something. and it was really funny.

'cause he said "waffles". and I was like ... "wtf" and then he was like "I love you and will never leave you. Now get the hell off me I need waffles."

so we went and got waffles, in the kitchen. Well, Mello did. I had hot dogs using waffles as the bun. really awesome, don't knock it till you try it.And well...Then Mello screwed me at the kitchen table. but more about that later.

So Yeah. Condoms. STAT. Chocolate flavored, I'm teaching Mel how to give head today...

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

To My freaking Ido**L**:... last time you said that, my game boy exploded.

To my good pal Gamer: ... thanks man. I know.

To Mr God complex: you repeated yourself.

To Near: Emo much? And Jesus H Christ, calm down Near. boys can't get other boys knocked up you know. let's say the condom broke it's never done that when I was with anyone else, I've been very careful. I may as well, in that regard, be virgin. so yeah...still no harm or foul. it's just 'cause I'm afraid that i have something genetic, since I don't know anything about my parents (still waiting on that folder, LAB) that I could give to him. that I use one. Plus...pre lubricated and ribbed for his pleasure.

Soap box: GTFO. NAO. I know ur IP. i will hunt u dwn. GO.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

ShortRandom: My advice? Swirl your tongue. And that's all I have to say about that :3

Living and breathing: nothing you need to be worried about.

Godofthenewworld: I did NOT!

Albino-Mech-Kid:... Use a condom. For the love of evolution, use a condom. And you don't "need" anything from me. Just leave me ALONE! You don't UNDERSTAND!

Clouds-and-Rainbows: Dear Matt, I hope everything's fine with Mello atm. Yes, you just found out that he loves you but please, don't jump him the first chance you get, ok? Be... romantic... Maybe a back massage? Anyway, good luck! "

GamerRPG12: Wow...not "World of Warcraft "WOW" but... _WOW_. Have fun dude. Be gentle.

Soapbox-13: AIDS! UL GIT HIM AIDS!


	14. Day Nine: Distance

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags, boho-goth, ShortRandom and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or may not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good. For subject matter on which to speak about, you could keep it general and cross your fingers, or message me for a hint.**

IMPORTANT!! "Nearly There" or Near's blog, is up and running!! go read it!!

* * *

Hai Guyz.

Yesterday was busy, I ended up teaching Mell all of the secrets off the oral art. So I didn't get a chance to write. anyway,s I'm now back in the car for groceries and condoms (yes, -more- condoms). I left off with what Mello was going to do to me, right? I'm really too tired to go into details about it, but...let me see.

He was eager, rough, pulled my hair just the way I like, and he had a lot of tun. Then, he did it again, seriously, with just enough time between them for us to catch our breathes, mutter that we love each other, and for him to change the condom with those slender hands. The second time it was far less frantic, and much mor eloving. He knew what he was doing better, and actually went out of his way to make sure it felt good. end of story.

Damn I need a nap. So fucking tired. Mello didn't really like the chocolate condoms, but that didn't stop him from keeping me up all night with teasing licks and sucks and such. He didn't like the chocolate...maybe I'll get strawberry or mint or something this time...

Oh, I neglected to mention... Bob the fourth is dead. My Game boy... jokingly given it's own name to distinguish it from the ones that were gone before it... well...Bob the fourth got shot a few minutes before Mello told me that he was okay with sex. I think that lessened the blow. As things are, I really haven't had time to notice, Mello's been too busy screwing me senseless. But anyways, my thumbs tell me that I miss him. I'll have to get a new one... if he stops. XD

Mello...was kinda distant this morning. he held me lose for a moment beofre I went to go to the store, and then he almost pushed me away. It was weird. I don't understand.

I love him. He says he loves me. I believe him. I trust him.

Better get the stuff and go home.

TTYL.

Matty.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

Random: hehe, yeah, I did... thanks for the tip.

Sorry guys, the blogger is being frigged up.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324: Technical difficulties have been detected on past pages. Comments have been disabled automatically.


	15. Day Nine: GAVIN! FUCKIN WHO!

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags, boho-goth, ShortRandom and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or may not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good. For subject matter on which to speak about, you could keep it general and cross your fingers, or message me for a hint.**

IMPORTANT!! "Nearly There" or Near's blog, is up and running!! go read it!!

* * *

fuck you guyz.

I need to write this out just to I can read it over. So I can blow off steam and know what makes sense.

WTF.

Mello... no, just no.

I..came home and he was BAWLING into his pillow. and wouldn't tell me why. And then... in his sleep, he started ...making this...whimper sound. I... admit, at first i thought he was dreaming about me. Well..you know -us-. I actually, grinned, waiting for him to say my name. My real one, I got real close to his lips, it makes my heart race to hear him say it.

I didn't hear it. I heard someone else. Not someone else's voice. Mello...said the name "Gavin".

and then a little while later he snapped awake.

And I confronted him, trying not to sound angry, trying not to sound broken. Trying to pass it off as just curious.

_Who's Gavin?_

I've never seen Mello move so fast. And though he didn't touch me, the door slamming may as well have been a hit.

I thought he LOVED me!

FUCK. I'm going to find this mother fucking "Gavin" and tear him a new one.

actually.

I won't.

if he makes Mello happy... ... and I -don't-.

then... so be it.

But first I want an explanation.

I am going to find that blond.

and ask him -why-.

Matt Sato, FBI's most wanted assassin.

Don't fuck with me.

and if you do...

don't -LIE-.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

Sorry guys, the blogger is still being frigged up.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324: Technical difficulties have been detected on past pages. Comments have been disabled automatically.


	16. Day Unknown: Fuck

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags, boho-goth, ShortRandom and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or may not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good. For subject matter on which to speak about, you could keep it general and cross your fingers, or message me for a hint.**

IMPORTANT!! "Nearly There" or Near's blog, is up and running!! go read it!!

* * *

guyz?

I think I'm in a hospital. I don't know the date. My laptop was beside me... when I woke up.

Fuck. where's my angel?

Where's Mel?

I...was going after him. I was in my car, speeding down the street...even my anger was fading it's nice to go so fast. relaxing. I was so tired, I let my eyes close for a SECOND.

I opened them too late.

there was a bike and something hitting my windshield and then

oh fuck.

the front tire of that motorcycle got me in the ribs...

that's why it hurts to breathe...

wait a sec.

the bike.

the black thing that hit my wind..shield.

SHIT.

I hit Mello.

No. I couldn't have...

I did.

It was an accident.

It was stupidity.

I didn't meant to!

That doesn't matter, Matt.

Fuck no, I can't believe this.

You have to...

I can't breathe deeply enough to make a noise.

but I'm screaming on the inside.

this is impossible. This is too wrong.

It couldn't happen.

Fuck, No. No. No. NO!

I killed Mello.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

Sorry guys, the blogger is still being frigged up. FUCK.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324: Technical difficulties have been detected on past pages. Comments have been disabled automatically.


	17. Day Nine: Suicide is the only option

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: ASGmags, boho-goth, ShortRandom and Trinny dream are lucky reviewers. Review with a comment for the blog and it may or may not make it; If you wish to have it from a character, say so and keep it in character and it's all good. For subject matter on which to speak about, you could keep it general and cross your fingers, or message me for a hint.**

IMPORTANT!! "Nearly There" or Near's blog, is up and running!! go read it!!

* * *

The internets tell me that it is day still nine.

Worst day of my life.

At least I have company. Everyone knows that Misery loves company. I've got none other than Near's ... "co worker" beside me, she's starting to go into labor. Nice going twerp. I get the warnings about the condoms now. Mind you since I'm not a necrophiliac and murder doesn't turn me on, I won't be needing the advice.

Fuck. I killed him.

I'm an agnostic, I don't believe in much of anything. But hell, if there -is- a God, now's the time to prove it buddy. C'mon, I'm sure he's surfing the net up there on a cloud, and happens to tumble upon -this- blog site, and reads this...if you exist, don't make me a murderer. Let Mello be alive. I know I've been a bit of a jerk but c'mon, I don't deserve this.

Frig... I'm SORRY. I really am.

You know what? Screw this. Mello's dead, I killed him, even if there is a God, I'm fucking screwed right to hell.

Hell...where Mello is.

Fuck praying, it's time to take the fast track.

I do like speeding things up. Always better that way.

Why die of old age when I'm in a fucking hospital...hospitals always have...

My roommate seems to have passed out, good. She won't try to stop me.

There we go.

A _**Scalpel**_.

Near...you always were kinda adorable in the little brother way.

L...You were -God-, man. Really. Sorry to do this.

Mello...I'll see you soon.

Goodbye, cruel, retarded world.

Meetcha in Hell.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

Sorry guys, the blogger is still being frigged up. FUCK.

Songfic Misstress: Matt. I am God. Don't think I'm about to let you get away so easily...

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324: Technical difficulties have been detected on past pages. Comments have been disabled automatically.


	18. Day Ten: Wedding Bells

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**_note_: Send in your Blog comments for all of the chapters with the malfunctioning thing, and they will get published. Be fast.  
**

IMPORTANT!! "Nearly There" or Near's blog, is up and running!! go read it!!

Sorry I was gone for so long. A lot of S- - t came up.

* * *

Day Ten

Yesterday was a long day... And so topsy turvy.

I just feel the need to tell you guyz...I ... I love Mello so much. So freakin' much.

I was going to end it, be AN Hero, go off the deep end, take the down escalator. Everything go bye bye. Oh, by the way Near, I take it back, you aren't adorable, you're creepy, especially the way you stared at Mello and me last night. I only said what I said because I thought I was gonna die.

And I was gonna. I had closed my laptop and thrown my goggles across the room. They are from my real family, at least I think they are, and so I never let them leave my sight. Stupid Family. They had left me the same as Mello just had, by dying. I didn't know at that point that he was still alive, of course...i'm wearing the goggles again, and have whispered my apologies to mom and dad. I left a dent in the wall, I threw them so hard...gotta say, these things are pretty damn durable...but anyways...

I had just lightly pressed the blade against the side of my wrist, I was going to drag it across, when I got hit, hard, in the side. I saw stars and felt my tightly bandaged ribs give slightly under the painful pressure. Ouch. the blade skittered under Halle's bed, out of reach.

When my vision cleared, he was hugging me, and shaking, he was crying. He's all bandaged up the same way as when he got burned, but better, since  
I'm not the one that tied the bandages. He was also half high on morphine to not feel the pain, I think. Still coherent though. Well..not really, since his jaw is wired shut since is broken from the accident (read as: my stupidity), but anyways, he was crying and I was rubbing his back even as he squeezed the air out of me and nearly cracked more ribs.

Anyways, I suppose my point is _**He's ALIVE**_. That's what matters. He was crying, with his broken jaw wired shut, and I felt so damn...mixed. I felt wonderful that he was alive. But horrible that I had...broken him so bad. But he was alive and had kept me from offing myself. So I was trying to calm him down, stop the tears and the hyperventilation when _Near_ of all people came in and helped me get Mello to my hospital bed, where I curled up beside him. We basically had to carry Mello, which under normal circumstances I would have been able to do myself no sweat. But yeah, as things were, I kinda appreciated it. Weird, appreciating -Near- of all people...

Anyways. So let's go to a cut scene for this, shall we?

_The wet green eyes of the blond prince stared deep into those of our red headed hero, his jaw clenched by harsh mettle rather then harsh emotions. The red head ran his hands down the bandages, down the tear streaked face, letting him know that it's okay, that the blond was an angel, -his- angel... And then the words. The four words that made them both stop crying, and the pajama clad spectator to almost choke on his tongue in the corner. _Stupid Near, ruining the moment like that...

_Anyways__... The blond's eyes opened impossibly wide and he spawned a notebook from no-where, making the red heads heart race at first before seeing it was a normal book, not...something else. He tore out a page with shaking hands, began to scribble his answer...only for the lead to snap, his fusteration resulting in a decimated pencil and a pen to appear from midair. _

_Then the most beautiful words._

_"Of course I will, I love you, you dumbass."_

_And a crushing hug. For the four whispered words were "Will you Marry Me?"_

AND HE SAID YES! LEVEL UP, MAN!

And now he's off with L. Er...you'll give us your blessing, won't ya? You know that if not, we'll just quit working for you and go off by ourselves...

Oh...on a side note... Linder's been moved off to another room now that her water's broken. I haven't seen Near all day...

Mello's back. G2G peeps.

* * *

Matty-Mario3's Responses to comments.

Sorry guys, the blogger is still being frigged up.

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324: Technical difficulties have been detected. Comments shall be reposted as soon as possible. Thank you for your time.


	19. Author's note

Guys, please, send PMs and reviews of stuff you want in Matt's blog ever since the thing malfunctioned.

you'll get in. Deadline is Tuesday, I think. I'm lenient.


	20. Another author's note so sorry

Guys...please go to my profile and take the poll.

Please.

You'll laugh. And determine the outcome of something special.

there are two up now. please take both.


	21. Day Eleven: Manly

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:Past comments are now presented. Our apologies for the malfunction.

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: You trust him? Do you know anything about him! He's a kidnapper! He deserves... JUSTICE!!_

_Popstar-Princess-Pink: aww This is all so kawii! You love and trust each other soo much!_

_Albino-mech-kid: Perhaps you should speak with him. I am glad that your relationship is going well though._

_GamerRPG12: glad things are going well man._

* * *

_GamerRPG12: Hey, calm down, let him come back and talk._

_Godofthenewworld: LOL he's cheating on you!? EPIC. Hahahahahahaha. I should find this "Gavin" and give him a hi-five..._

_Albino-mech-kid: Oh Dear..._

_Living and Breathing: Matt...Gavin is Mello's -brother-... it says so in his case file... he died ..fourteen years ago today..._

_Popstar-Princess-Pink: Noo! Mello wouldn't do that to you!!_

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: You killed him?! Good for you, doing my job for me... :D_

_Popstar-Princess-Pink: ... ... ... ... thank you for making my boyfriend happy. I am sorry for your loss..._

_GamerRPG12: OMG bro, so sorry._

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: YES. Bye Bye Matty-Mario. Have fun with the flames of Hell. :D_

_Popstar-Princess-Pink: It's not your time, Matty..._

_GamerRPG12: DUDE. Not cool!! Do NOT drop your last life man. Here, those things are -real-... You can't just restart..._

_E: Matthew! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK OF SUICIDE, YOU IDIOT._

_Albino-mech-kid:So that's what I walked in on. I thought Mello just missed you...I didn't know you were unstable, Matthew.._

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: Wait, WHAT?! NO. The two of you are supposed to be fucking DEAD. ME damn it!_

_Popstar-Princess-Pink:SQUEEE congrats!!_

_E: Congratulations on the engagement with Mello. I wish you all the  
best. Oh yes, chocolate. The cake HAS to be chocolate. Remember. If Mello  
doesn't want to wear the dress, don't force him, but try to persuade him into  
it._

_Advice: Trust LAB. He seems to know best for you._

_Cherry-Rin:I can't believe it! You two are finally getting married! Can I make your wedding cake? I have athing for baking... oh, and I hope you two get well soon!'...yeah... Yay_

_Kaze-Kimizu:Matt! You idiot! If Mello hadn't saved you, you'd be dead. Dumbass. And where would he be without you? Matt, I'm really glad that you two are getting married. You belong together. I'm invited to the wedding, right? x)  
Don't forget, your wedding cake has to be chocolate...or else!_

_Silend-Stagger: Mello has magic skills, yo. Pulling stuff out of thin air like that. You lucky duck, Matt._

_AishiExcel: Can I come to the wedding?_

* * *

Duuuuudes! I'm going to be a DADDY! And no, I didn't break a condom and get Mello preggers. As you ought to know by now, he's a guy. Seriously, the nerve of some people, to make a mistake like that...I mean...-dhur-, he's a man. MY man. damn straight. He proved that in the broom closet thing. God DAMN that was hot. Risky too, what with staff and patients walking outside the door all the time. My ass hurts a bit, but fuck, it was worth it.

We're adopting Near's kid. A cute baby girl. Near...I'm really... honored that you chose us. Thanks bud. If you ever choke on a piece of Lego, I might do the Heimlich or something. I'm so happy...I kinda wanted to have a kid with Mello, I mean, adopt, of course, but didn't know how to bring it up. Yeah, we're a little young, but..we're older than Near... And well... OMG I'm excited. "Lin" agreed and EVERYTHING. It's so perfect. Though Near, you are totally babysitting for us. And taking the kid for when Mello and I are on the honeymoon.

So yeah. that happened. And something else kinda epic. I saw Mello flipping through a bridal magazine thinger before I came out here to get x-Ray's and shit done. I have to admit...Mello in a dress..that's damn hot. I wonder if he'll be able to order one in fast enough. We're getting married as soon as we're healed up enough for it. Which, with our supersmashbro bodies, shouldn't be long.

I'd like to say thanks for all of the comments, I really would reply to them all but I have this condition. It's called "laziness". Maybe you've heard of it? No? You must be Near. Hahaha... anyways yeah. I really don't have the time to. Though I can say one thing.

Kira. AKA Light. You're a fucking bastard, go rot in hell, I've got a personal army after you. Have fun with the "Battle toad" phone calls at three AM, dickface.

Bye Guys, they have to go take pics of my manly ribs of brokenness.


	22. Day Twelve: Family

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: Make them stop! Please, make them stop! My mother got emailed Gotse pictures!! For the love of all things, make it STOP!!  
_

_Popstar-Princess-Pink: Mello-chan will wear a dress! Kawaii!!  
_

_GamerRPG12: dude, the comments work now!  
_

_Living and Breathing__: How are wedding plans going? do you have a church booked? _

E:_You seem as though you'd like to see Mello in a dress... Anyway, Near must be grateful towards you and Mello for agreeing to adopt his child... Anyway, congratulations yet again, seeing that you're on the road to quick recovery. Cheers._

_RighthandofGod: Kami Sama! I found you! :tackleglomp:oh yes... to business.. Hello "Matthew"... How dare a devil take the name of a saint..._

* * *

Hey Guys...

Dammit, why does he do this to me!? Everything was fine, still is fine... I just wish he wouldn't run away. I just asked if he wanted to talk... He was crying in his sleep again about Gavin. Who I now know was a six month old baby brother. I don't even know if I have any siblings. I'm sure it must hurt to lose them... in any case, all I did was ask. He didn't have to throw a book at me, literally, and storm out! It got me right smack between the goggles, too. My poor barely healed up nose...

Thankfully Roger has all of the keys to whats left of all the vehicals, and Mello really isn't about to try and go anywhere on foot so...he's somewhere in the building, at least. Im going to give him about a half hour to cool off before I start searching. He needs some alone time. So Yes...I take this opportunity to do a blog update...

Kinda is almost done Mello's dress. I think. I haven't been allowed to see it. Stupid tradition of some kind or another...The wedding should be in a few days, and yes, a church is ready whenever we are. I've scrounged up a white tux for the occasion. I suppose I'll have to ditch the goggles. Actually..they stay. If Mello's cross stays, I'm keeping my goddamn goggles...

By the way, only noticed today, my keyboard is missing the delete key. I guess I can't sakujo like mr. "Right hand" up there... we have video of you, you know... well, Near does... oh, speaking of Near and well... haha never mind, Thanks for letting us know that detail about legalities. I'm sure we can convince someone to marry us. Again... thanks for the info... Anywho... oh, brb, my cell's a-ringin'.

awlosefnrfh aOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG L me phone cell fuck shit PARENTS!!

My mom and dad found L! or at least my dad, its' all really confusing and fuck omgomgomg they're coming to town, I'm going to meet them!! fuck fuck fuck omgomg...

Okay. I'm smoking a cigarette now. I'll be okay...L called my cell. He said my parents were coming to town. They are alive and have been looking for me. I have a twin sister. HOLY SHIT...

I have a family. Someone to invite to the wedding! Other than LAB and AMC and yeah...

O.O

Oh shit. the wedding. They'll have to know about how I am. With Mello. And they yeah .homosexuality. What if they..? wel,l they have to love me... but they gave me up... so maybe they don't... but... fuck... they have to accept me, they have to... wait, what if they accept that I'm gay, but not like Mello? Or what if they like Mello, and me being gay, but don't think we're a good couple? What if they don't like Mello?! If they don't fucking like Mello, they can but right the hell back out of my life. He's not leaving, he's been around more then they have. But I do crave their approal... oh damn. Oh Damn shit mother fucker damn... I need my choco-bear... Now.

Bye Guys... advice would be nice.

Matty.


	23. Day Thirteen: Jaded, James, and Rhia

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: Right hand...you have finally gotten high speed, as I demanded. Good job. And Matt...I've moved. And now I have more people to target. This "family" of yours... keep them close or risk losing them  
_

_Popstar-Princess-Pink: Family? That's great, Matt-chan!  
_

_GamerRPG12: Wow man...that's great news!  
_

_Living and Breathing__: Ah...Matt... do you need a best man still? I think Near would like the position...  
_

_E: You can't tell so soon, Matthew. Anyway, if they wont accept you and Mello, then freaking go back to your life as an orphan. (Though you aren't.)_

_AishiExcel:_ _Just be yourself, Matt, that's all you can do... I bet they're as shocked as you are... And if I were related to you, I'd be proud..._

_RighthandofGod: How dare you mock me and my lord, you impudent mortal! Thank you, Kami-sama..._

_SliverWolfDemon:__ Matt, follow what you want. If your parents don't like it then screw them. As cruel as this may sound, they weren't around when you needed them so why should you care? Its your life, live it!_

_KazeKimiz:_ _Matty, just follow your heart. Screw everyone else. It's YOUR life, not theirs. If they don't like it, let them all become just a memory. You haven't had parents for years...why should things change just because they show up?_

_CyanideHysteria:_ _if your parents don't accept you, your homosexuality, or Mello, then screw them. They're supposed to be your family-- people who support you. If they can't do that, then frankly, I don't think they deserve to be invited._

_MattxMello4-ever: You really shouldn't worry about what your parents think about you being gay or whether or not they like Mello all that matters is that you love him...if they don't like him or you being gay...then fuck them...well that's my advice_

_FF74evrfan:__Heh, dude, calm down. Apparently, your family wants to actually see you. That my friend is always a good sign. As for you and Mello, only an idiot could say  
that you two were anything else but perfect for each other, despite the obstacle you've just hit with the blond bomb shell. My advice, if you sort out things with Mello first, then the two of you can deal with your parents together._

* * *

Hey Guys...

A lot of feedback, thank you so much. I'm going to continue to ignore you, Light Yagami, and your little henchman. Thanks "popstar". And LAB...uh... I was kinda wondering if you would be my best man...and Near could be ring bearer or something...everyone else...thanks...

My parents are here. They are on a bit of a tour, Roger has had their stuff in various rooms. So far it's not as awkward as I thought it would be, though I really want a lot of answers that I keep being assured "later" about. I hope they don't come across Mello while he's in the dress. I haven't really talked about him yet, I don't know how to bring up "hey mom, dad, I'm gay" kinda thing... I think they'll accept it though. My sister will almost for sure. She seems to be the really jaded open type. That's the name she goes by, "Jade". She's kinda sorta wanted for a few things, so she doesn't use her real name. My dad is James, he's really straight laced and hopefully not too old fashioned, and he's married to Rhiannon, my step mother. My mom... ;sighs;

My mom offed herself after putting my sister and I into different orphanages. She was all paranoid about what my dad was working on, he's some kind of military engineer for the government or something. I still want more answers on that. And...I guess I shouldn't miss someone I never really knew but...that's my mom, y'know? There's kinda a bond there... a nine month one or someshit...I wonder if Natasha will ask a lot of questions about her mom, when she grows up... oh damn. I need to tell them about the baby, too... I think James will be a happy grand-dad. I mean...he's really happy to have found me, after Jade found him or something... so... yeah. He's a family man, you can tell.

He calls me kiddo. He calls Jade kiddo too. I think he can't always tell us apart. We have the same hair, we both still wear the goggle he got us for our third birthday so we don't poke each others eyes out... and someone on the plane had spilled grape stuff on her clothes, and her luggage got whisked away by Roger before she could get out a new outfit, so she's wearing one of my striped shirts and a pair of baggy jeans, as opposed to the black hoodie and darker baggy jeans with chains she was wearing before. So there are kinda two Matts wandering around the hospital. Just one has boobs. Haha... I get the feeling she'd probably smack me for that remark.

Rhiannon's nice. I kinda called her mom, before I knew for sure about the suicide thing with my real mom, I just assumed... well, she has red hair and everything... it's not like I would have known. That made James sad, the quick explanation that was more Jade then him, he kept trailing off. I like Jade. James seems kinda shady, he has a trench coat. I know that's bad of me, to discriminate against trench coats, but... that's my business. Not yours. Jade seems punkish, declaired loudly that she is an asexual, and hints that she's anarchist and or communist. She's cool. She's kinda OCD, like, she disinfected her cell phone after I looked at pictures of her various acts of vandalism. She's a good tagger.

Anyways. I think this will work. I think Rhia is accepting, Jade almost definitely is and dad...well...he'd better be, goddammit, if he wants to keep his son. I really hope that Mello doesn't do anything too... well... I hope that he just beha

oh shit I just heard a scream

bye


	24. Day Fourteen: Never again

I do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: A scream? hmmm maybe someone died. :D  
_

_GamerRPG12: Your sister sounds cool man. MayB U cud set us up?  
_

_Living and Breathing__:__ Quite the commotion lately. We will have to discuss details later, but yes, I will be your best man.  
_

_RighthandofGod: If only I had pictures...  
_

_MattxMello4-ever:_ _From what I've read, I think that your family will accept you, especially Jade, she seems like a great sister...your father does seem a lil shady, but then again he works for the government, so i guess that's natural...who knows? Oh and no problem about the advice, I'm glad you liked it._

_AlbinoMechChild: Matt, be happy your father is at least somewhat HONEST with you, and actually ADMITS YOU'RE HIS KID. You have it good Matt. Not that you are, but in case you feel urged in the future... don't bitch about it. At least he TREATS YOU LIKE A HUMAN, and not some DAMN COMPUTER, or a fucking _**LAB **_experiment..._

- _Living and Breathing__: Near, what do you think you're doing? Such outbursts are not necessary... please be considerate of Matt's happiness and don't ruin it for him.  
_

- - _AlbinoMechChild: Like you're one to talk you /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\!! How can you even start when you've /\/\/\/\/\/ all my fucking life! you're my /\/\/\/\/\/\  
_

- - - _Living and Breathing__: I apologize Matt, but I've temporarily hacked and censored your account. It was necessary. _

- - - - _AlbinoMechChild: Bastard..._

* * *

Hey Guys...

No one died. And Gamer, dude, she's asexual. She doesn't dig guys. Or girls. Right hand, go get a life. Better yet, get laid. ah...LAB...it might not be necciesary for there to be a best man, the wedding might be off... MxM, thanks... I guess it is natural... Near...dude... are you okay? And no probs LAB. I trust you.

I'm sure you're all dying to know about that scream. It was Jade.I kinda figured it was, since it was a girly scream and sounded familiar-ish. Mello doesn't scream. Ever. He yells. It was one of those high pitch woman screams. Y'know the kind that break glass? Anyways... So I run to wear it was, right? And There's Mello, he's got Jade leaning over a fucking bed, and has hr hands behind her back with handcuffs, a scarf gag having just fallen out of her mouth, with one hand down her goddamn fucking pants and one hand up her shirt. He was frozen like that, even when I came in. Then Jade kinda kicked him and he fell and then dad came in and all hell broke loose and and I'm not sure who did it but Mello has a black eye again, the cuffs kinda vaporized, I was...in shock.

Mello tried to screw my sister.

What the fuck. I Goddamn well LOVE him and he tries to screw around with people in my fucking family?! I'm not talking with him. I moved all of my stuff into a different hospital room thing. This morning he tried to talk to me and...I hit him. I punched him in the stomach. Goddamn it, that's my twin sister! Hell, it's my -little- sister by forty five minutes! Jade seems indifferent except that "he invaded her personal space". They know that he was my boyfriend now, and all that. It came out pretty fast. Everyone would have been supportive if he hadn't turned out to be some kind of sick molester. I would say that he didn't tell us apart but... he had a HAND DOWN HER PANTS. And another hand ON HER BOOB. Er...one of her boobs. He could obviously tell that she was a chick.

So we're over, I guess. It hurts but..that's just not forgivable. Maybe...once I'm calmed down more... we can talk and get some closure.

Damn guys. I feel pretty fucking miserable now...

bye


	25. Fifteen: Life goes on

BlaI do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: I don't suppose your vengeance is burning enough for you to post a picture on the internet?  
_

_GamerRPG12: damn, too bad man...there must've been a misunderstanding in there,.  
_

_Living and Breathing__:__ oh dear... Ah...Matt... I need to ask you a few things about "Jade"... ah... in... private, if possible...  
_

_RighthandofGod: Obviously God is finally giving you what you deserve, sinner! And I do get laid, Don't I Kami-sama! er...perhaps I shouldn't say that...  
_

_MattxMello4-ever:_ _No problem Matt...About you and Mello, I'm REALLY sorry...but you really should talk to him, it would help with the closure thing, and maybe  
even get you and Mell back together...maybe. Anyway, just talk to him, and have him explain EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING, in great detail...then I  
guess you can figure it out from there or you can post it here and we can all giv you advice, it's up to you...anyway...again you really should talk...you  
two really do belong together...hopefully it'll all work out from there...maybe. Sorry about the longness of this...I'm hoping it will help._

_AlbinoMechChild:you shouldn't trust him Matt. Really. _

_Blaarg_: _No, Matt! You need to talk to Mello! Find out what's going on in that deranged, chocolate-powered little head of his! DX Like... you did say she was your twin, and she was wearing your clothes, so from behind... And after all, you know what they say about blondes!_

_Nia'sHiddenPuzzlePiece: aw I'm sure Mello didn't mean it. maybe you came in right as he realized she wasn't you or something. I hope everything works out between you two._

_cyanidehysteria:__ Man, that... sucks. . But don't let it get you down It was probably just a misunderstanding or something! Yeah! You know Mello loves you. He just needs a tiny smack to the face, that's all. :D_

_XiaoEllen:__ Matt, you should talk to Mello and ask him what was he doing. : I know you might not forgive him, but why not talk over it first? You know you still love him. And I'm sure he still loves you as well._

_FreyaduTenebres: Don't worry matt things'll pull through!! And ignore Near he's just an emo freak -nods seriously- And Kira shall rule forever :D Long live the king!_

_SliverWolfDemon: Mouth drops Jeez...T-this has to be something behind this, a accident perhaps? Matt, I can only guess this but Mello loves you so much. From what you wrote, you two were really meant for each other. Maybe you should talk to him?_

Kaze Kimizu: _Matt. You're a fucking idiot. She was in YOUR room, in YOUR clothes, and did you even introduce him to her? Did he even get a good look at her face? Come  
on, idiot. Cut the shit. You said it yourself: "So there are kinda two Matts wandering around the hospital. Just one has boobs."_

_If it HAD been you, rather than your sister, wouldn't you have loved his surprise? So pull your head out of your ass and get your shit together._

_QueenofTETRIS:Shit Matt...that's pretty heavy. I'd say try talking to Mello, but make sure you have chocolate at hand before okay? It'll work out fine, I'm sure it was just a case of mistaken identity...well I fecking hope it was or else I might have to tear him a new one!!_

* * *

Guys...

'kay. I still fucking love him, okay!? I'm not going to harm him, kill him, or post his goddamn picture. And to those of you pulling the "mistaken identity" card, He wouldn't have just been fuckin' -frozen- like that. He looked GUILTY. He STILL won't look me in the eye.And...I'll deal with it later. I'm still too angry with him talk to him. And as for _FreyaduTenebres_, your fucking "KING" is nothing but a bloody murderer. And LAB... ask anytime you want.

I'm not talking about him any more. I have other things to concentrate on. Like Jade and James and Rhia.

Jade is really smart. She met up with L and Watari and stuff. They hit it off pretty well. She beat me in Checkers, and has an ongoing game of chess with L. She's currently winning. I beat dad at Checkers four times in a row. It was fun. Then he kicked my ass at Mario-Kart. Rhia's really quiet, and gentle and all that. Kinda delicate, y'know? I caught her sketching me. She did a really good job. :) She was really flustered about it though. Cute. I can see why dad digs her.

So yea-

wow. Near's laughing down the hall. And...

Mello just RAN past my door...

At least he didn't come in... BASTARD.

Anyways... so I've talked a lot with Jade, we stayed up all last night just...talking. And playing checkers.I wouldn't let her talk to me about Mello though. It just hurts to much right now, y'know? So like...I learned about Garret, her stalker... and the orphanage she got dropped off at... we talked about mom, and pieced together some really, really, REALLY old childhood memories...between the two of us we pieced together a lullaby that dad sadly confirmed was indeed sung to us a LOT as little'uns... He has a really thick Texan accent, I'm slowly picking up on it.

Hey, Near's at the door, brb.

Back. He's handing out flyer's now. Some kinda Karaoke party... hmmm I need to go youtube some good songs.

bye


	26. Bonus: lullaby

EXTRA!! NOT a bloging!!

Dedicated to Matthais and Mikayla.

* * *

**_Jane's Lullaby by Mail and Tesa:_**

_One for frost and Two for Fire_

_Three for everthing I desire_

_Four for fear and five for pride_

_Six is for all I hold inside_

_Seven to hide and eight to show_

_Nine, Ten, so off we go._


	27. Sixteen: Dates and Discrimination

BlaI do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: FINE. Be that way, Matt. RIGHTHAND!! SHUT UP! And as for __FreyaduTenebres, I am glad that some people can see the truth of how the world is rotten. Will you be one of my minions?  
_

_GamerRPG12: duuude... I -really- wanna meet your sis...she sounds -nice-.  
_

_Living and Breathing__:__ My office, please..._

-_Living and Breathing__: that went better than expected. Thank you... I apologize for how awkward that was...  
_

_RighthandofGod: Gomen Kami-Sama! Gomen! Oh shi-... popstar...ooops._

_Popstar-Princess-Pink: But...but... WHAT?! Noooo. :( But...  
_

_MattxMello4-ever: MATT! Just fucking talk to him, I don't care how angry you are...if you don't fix this now it won't get fixed...please try to talk to him soon..._

_AlbinoMechChild: If you are thinking that Mello made me laugh and did something inappropriate that made him panic and run, you're wrong.  
_

_XaioEllen :Ah. Then you should calm down before talking to Mello, then. If I were in your position, I'm pretty sure I would have done the same as you did. Well, cool down, okay? And have fun searching for your favorite songs!_

_FreyaduTenebres: Yes I understand that he is a murderer but at least he's trying to do something to better our world. -nods seriously- besides I think I'm more of an  
L fan. That guy is a genius :D Hope things work out for you and Mello _

_Kaze Kimizu:There's a thing called "loyalty" that you seem to be lacking. Think on it, Matt. Your newfound family is nothing compared to the only family you've everknown - Mello. What do you think he's feeling right now, huh?_

_KittenHatake_: _Matt-kun, your family sounds wonderful. I don't mean to impose but most of these people are right... You don't have to take my advice, but at least think it through a bit. You need to calm down... Take some time away from Mello and all thoughts of him and spend it with your family instead. They seem to make you happy, so it  
will take away some of your anger. Then, once you're fine enough just please try to talk to Mello. May not face-to-face, but in some way, ok? _

_Vera-Sama: Ok then now to you, Matt. I know you're really upset about what happened with Mello, but shouldn't you try and figure out what happened? I mean, yeah, he froze, but that's a normal shock reaction, and him looking guilty could just be he feels bad for making a mistake like that. I'm just saying it's possible. By the way...why's t tick you off if he doesn't come in when you don't wanna see him? Maybe he's just trying to give you some space. Anyway,man, have fun with your family and kill 'em at Kareoke!_

_BlackRoseLullaby:Matt no offense to you but you are being a f idiot. It is kinda obvious that he thought that your sis (who sounds awesome) was you and he was just trying to have some 'fun' with you. Look at the scenario. Twin sis, in YOUR clothes and YOUR room, etc., from behind Mello would think she's you. Just talk to him and sort it out. He's probably hurtin. he loves you. Peace._

* * *

Guys...

I'll talk with him at some point, I'm sure, but dammit, I can't look at that face without it hurting sooo bad. And Kaze... Don't try and talk to me about loyalty. I was his fucking bitch, his puppy dog. I -was- loyal, and he WRECKED that. It fucking hurts, 'kay?

**I'm not talking about him any more**. I'm going to recount how... (drum roll please...) L HAS A CRUSH.

That's right.

He called me to his office, and stuff, and we started talking and it turns out he has the hots for my sister. So...yeah. O.O they went on a "date", which I guess is just going up on the roof in the rain and talking. Then L gave her a foot massage. It was kinda creepy. I think he might, maybe, have a fetish like that or something. If so, well, whatever floats your boat...

It was weird for Jade to let someone touch her enough to give a massage. I really don't think I'll have to worry about them banging or anything any time soon. Though Dad seems to really want them too, since he's like, gung-ho for grandkids. He's going to help me take care of Natasha, if "Lin" doesn't mind. He's a decent guy, James... it's a pity I almost broke his jaw.

I suppose I need to explain that now... he insulted me. In a round about way. We were talking about L and Jade, and he said they made a cute couple. I agreed. Then he kinda looked at me through the corner of his eye as he lit a cigar, and and said "Red heads dont go well with blondes". And I was like... wait... what? And then he moves on and is like "That there L fella, he aint' gonna make any moves that're untowards fer my girl. Unlike -some people-." And I was like... gritting my teeth and such, and told him that if he was going to insult Mello, he should be straight about it. So he looked me in the eye and told me how glad he was that I wasn't messing with "that pansy assed faggot", and that his friend Peter had a daughter about my age, real pretty. I punched him right around them, saying something along the lines of "I like girls and all pops, but I love boys. Get used to it." and then storming out of the room.

On a note of clarification, I was NOT standing up for Mello. I was standing up for me. If Mello's a "Pansy assed faggot" for sleeping with one guy, wtf does that make me!? For frigs sakes... Jade agrees with me. Dad shouldn't be so fucking harsh. Goddamn, I just...it's not -fair-. Things are hard enough without him giving me any lip about my sexuality.

Okay...before I sign out to play more checkers with Jade, one last thing. Near... we need to talk about L. Holy shit the stuff I found out today... all for now, bye guys...

Matty-Mario3


	28. Day Seventeen: Party Plans

BlaI do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: Nice, "Living and breathing", aka L... I KNEW that the foot massage you gave me was sexual. I KNEW it.Right hand, why do you never rub my feet?  
_

- _Living and Breathing_: I DO NOT HAVE A FOOT FETISH. _Though she does have very small toes..._

- - _RighthandofGod: I didn't know that you desired a foot rub, kami-sama... Mr. L, could you perhaps post some techniques for a good foot massage? _

- - - _Living and Breathing_: _hell no. Quite simply, hell no. _

- - - -_KitKat-AlbinoLover: __Oh by the way Kira U SUCK! haha!_

_Living and Breathing__:__ Matt. I do not have a foot fetish, and what your sister and I do in our spare time is entirely our business. _

_- Matty-Mario3: she's my twin, L. And you do, just be open about it._

_GamerRPG12: damn. She's taken. oh well. Dude...work on the Mello problem, a'right?  
_

_AlbinoMechChild: ... ... ... ... ... thank you for the information anyways, Matt.  
_

_Kaze Kimizu: __Ah, Matt, it's almost like you aren't even you at all. How could you be? The real Matt wouldn't be like this. Ah, Not-Matt, so much drama in such a small amount of time. Now, who exactly was it that kept you from killing yourself? I can't quite remember. Can you?_

_- Matty-Mario3: That..that's bellow the belt man. And besides, it's because I cared about him that I was going to off myself in the first place! He wrecked me dammit! And this time...this time it's not worth it..._

_- - Kaze Kimizu: __You need a good kick, Matt. He didn't wreck you. Who was it that closed his eyes at the steering wheel? Just for a SECOND, right Matt? You tried to off yourself because you thought Mello was dead. Because you thought you killed him. Isn't that right, Matt? Don't you remember your previous blogs? Teaching Mello all about sex and foreplay? Worried because he might not like you back? Who was it that called him "Angel"? If I hit below the belt, then good. Maybe it'll wake you up. It wasn't your father or Jade holding you in the hospital, knocking the blade out of your hands. It was Mello. Think on that, Matt._

_KitKat-AlbinoLover:Lolz you socked him in the face! He deserved it too! There is nothing wrong with gay guys! Anyway make up with mello already! I'm sure he's hurting just as bad as u r! Invite me to the wedding too. lolz._

_-Matty-Mario3: There isn't going to be a wedding._

_MattxMello4-ever: __Okay Matt, I understand, calm down, but no matter how long it takes for you to calm down, it will still hurt to look at him...at least until you  
figure out what happened...hopefully everything will be alright..._

* * *

Guys...

**I'm not talking about him any more**. THAT INCLUDES YOU, KAZE!! just...just fuck off, the lot of you! I've chosen my song and everything. It's TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE by Timbaland. Because it's TRUE!!

That's right.

And Jade broke L's nose. Damn she's a lot like me. He's okay and all. He just tried to kiss her. She's a rather assertive asexual. Oddly enough, this hasn't made them break up. Dad is avoiding me, and I think that when I almost broke his jaw Rhiannon became afraid of me. I really wish it weren't like that, since she makes homemade pocky and we were getting along really well. Now I barely see hide nor hair of her. It makes me kinda sad. On the other hand, I have been spending some time with Near... wow. Dude. I didn't think it would be so fun. Mello never let us near each other before, since well... they kinda have a bitch fight. Since like...birth. I didn't know how amusing it is to just stack dice...and he read my tarot, with those cards that he's always using. he did some four card fortune. It only uses the major arcana, whatever the fuck that is...anyways...

My past was the upside down fool. Means something along the lines of me fucking up because I didn't think things through and had too much freedom.

My present was the upside down priestess chick (a hottie, I may add) and it told me to stop being picky and negative. Stupid card.

My future was upright strength. saying that I'm gonna work out my problems or some shit, if only I -try-.

The over all advice was the upright fucking devil. Damn straight, the picture was hardcore. It means more or less that I need to get rid of all the stubborn nasty pieces of myself, or at least acknowledge them before they get too much power.

Okay, I'm going to admit something, since the cards keep telling me I've fucked up and need to fix it. Today I saw the healing bruise on my neck from one of Mello's many hickeys and I broke down and cried. I sent him a note telling him that we can talk after the singing tonight. Just for closure. It took so long to write...

BUT that's it. I'm NOT dwelling on it. I might love him, but... ... ... anyways!

I need to practice my song. So... yeah.

TTYL

Matty-Mario3

* * *

lyrics for "Apologize" by Timbaland.

I got kinda distracted, and so I'm picking the song apart for you guys. I know it well enough...

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

**I think he really expected for him to just go  
"oops, sorry"  
and have me forgive him.**

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_  
_Take a shot for you_

**I took how many fucking  
****BULLETS  
for that asshole...  
**  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new - yeah yeah  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
_

**He was my angel. My little angel.  
Pure, special... mine.  
... ... ... :(**

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

**I feel so depressed now. Anyways. Time to go sing...bye**


	29. Day Eighteen: Morning after

BlaI do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Godofthenewworld: Me-dammit! You're going to be happy again?! this is -not- going according to plan!  
_

- _BlackRoseLullaby: __Kira sucks majorly_

_- - FreyaduTenebres: Kira I will proudly give you a foot massage if your right hand man cannot do it :)_

_- - - KitKat-AlbinoLover: Kira u need to go die in your gay little corner! LOLZ!_

_RighthandofGod: I am sorry Kami-sama. Them getting back together must somehow be my fault. Punish me? Please?  
_

_- BlackRoseLullaby: go find a hobby and stop worshipping a psycho._

_Kaze-Kimizu: Ah, Good Luck, you fool. You're a stubborn child, quite unwilling to admit that you're wrong. Have fun at the party. It will be nice to see you two back together again. If only your stubborn pride wouldn't get in the way. Listen to the cards; everything would be fine if you'd just stop being stubborn for ten minutes. I hope you prove to yourself, and to Mello, that you aren't the Fool or the Devil. Good luck._

- _Matty-Mario3: YOU WERE RIGHT! thank you thankyou thankyou thank you!  
_

_TheQueenofTETRIS: Aww, Matt! I knew you still loved him!! I have excellent deduction skills (fueled by cake and coffee) and could tell! Make up or I might just decide to steal all your games for myself XD_

- _Living and Breathing__: ... "fueled by cake and coffee"... are you mocking me?  
_

- - _Matty-Mario3: HAHA YES WE ARE BACK TOGETHER get your paws offa my games!_

_Living and Breathing__:__ It -hurt- you know. I've never had anyone do something like that to me. the closest thing to a fight would be sissy little Light taking cheap shots. I know __Brazilian capoeira, do it doesn't matter...but I can't hit your sister. You'd kill me. But anyways... I do wish to hear how on earth last night ended as it did..._

_AlbinoMechChild: ... last night was interesting...  
_

_MattxMello4-ever: Tell me all the juicy details of your and MEllo's talk, okay? We are here to help..._

_BlackRoseLullaby:It is good that your going to talk to him. I love the song that you picked and tarot cards aren't all that reliable. I"m happy to hear your dad is leaving you alone though I would've beat the crap out of him if I were you. Anyway good luck and I'll talk to KitKat-AlbinoLover about being insensitive..._

* * *

Guys...

OH MY LACK OF GOD!

I LOVE THAT LITTLE BLOND SO FUCKING MUCH!! I'M AN IDIOT AND I'VE HIT CAPSLOCK AND I DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE!!

okay.

okay.

okay okay.

holy shit.

alright

so.

Near started and did some song about not fitting in and then Rester went up and called "Lin" a bitch and then L got up and played a violin duet with my sister and then Mello went up and sang About how he's addicted to me.

During one of the guitar solo things he grabs the mic and says "You're better than chocolate for me. I wish I still trumped nicotine." and I'm like...

what the fuck have I done?! I mean... I LOVE Mello. and it's so bloody fucking obvious that he didn't mean to do anything with my sister. She's told me, he's told me, you guys have all told me. I just need to trust the he isn't going go cheat, that he values me... that he cares. I need to stop pushing him the fuck away...

So I went up and sang my STUPID song about how it's too late for him to say he's sorry, even though now I know it's not true, and my heart really wasn't into it. about half way through I realized something, and sang with full heart again. At the end, with a rather bitter tone, That's for you "daddy". Ohh his face dropped. He was grinning before, thinking about how I was refusing my boy... and now... well... joke's on him.

The way Mello looked up when he heard that made it worth it. Screw James. Having him look up after seeming like a kicked puppy, a hopeful look on his...possibly tear stained face...

damn I love Mello... Dad went up then and started some love song for Rhia, and I went with Mello to our broom closet, to talk...

It was a long, tearful, sorry talk, and I told him a lot of things about me that he didn't know, that I should have told him a long time ago.

Then he got on his knees and proposed to me, offering my ring back... he did it -right-...

We'll be married by the end of the week. We just need to talk to one of Near's minion people again. Arrange a little something.

The feeling of chocolaty lips on mine again is so...so sweet. He's over writing in a notebook right now, probably making wedding plans... I'm so happy. So... so happy.

... he wants to snuggle now.

I gotta go.

Bye.

Matty-Mario3


	30. Day Nineteen: Mello and Near

BlaI do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324:

* * *

_Living and Breathing__:__ So you want me to be your best man again, Matt?_

_- TheQueenofTETRIS:No, I'm not mocking you Living and Breathing; my deductive skills really ARE helped by coffee and cake _

- - - _Matty-Mario3:Yeah, if you don't mind... also, has anyone seen Near around?  
_

_Kaze-Kimizu:Hah. I can't help it. This is the best "I told you so" moment ever, Matt. I told you so. Glad to see you're back together._

- _Matty-Mario3: You can say "I told you so" as much as you want Kaze. I was being an ass.  
_

_ TheQueenofTETRIS:HELL YEAH MATT!! (busted!!) Good to see you two worked everything out _

_MattxMello4-ever:YAY! jumps up and down I'm so happy for you!! :D_

_revolhamzirean:_ _Don't let him get away again, man. This isn't a video game where you get to shut it off and start over if you fuck up. Trust him. If there was something wrong he would tell you._

- _Matty-Mario3: I won't. I promise. I know.  
_

* * *

Hey People.

Damn I'm tired. Mello hasn't let me sleep. Haha... can't exactly complain though.

Well, I could complain about the cuff marks on my wrists, maybe. Those things -hurt- if you jerk against them. But you all know I'm masochistic by now anyways, right? Hehehe... God -damn- I love that boy... I'm not going to be able to write much for the next few days... I'll be working on the wedding vows. Does anyone have any good ideas?

And just so you know... we're getting married in a church.

Wammy's people and my family (possibly excluding James) only.

We will be getting married by law, unfortunately we couldn't get a priest or minister or whatever...But we'll still go through the ceremony an all. Just... have someone who's not a priest at the alter.

Yes it's sacrilegious. But I'm far past caring about such stupid shit. I love Mello. That's what matters.

I haven't seen Near around since the party. He's locked himself inside his room and won't come out. L has gone in a lot lately though, so they seem to be getting along well. I found out a -big- secret between them. And no, it has nothing to do with pedophilia. So get your dirty minds outta the goddamn gutter. But yeah... I kinda miss the little squirt. Not that I'm gonna tell Mello that.

Ah, Mello and Near. Like oil and water, really. Except one's passive agressive and the other one likes to throw punches and create elaborate pranks. I'm really surprised that Near trusts Mello with his daughter... aw shit, Speak of the Devil...

Mello and Near are fighting and I can hear them. I'll be back later.

Bye for now,

Matty


	31. After the honeymoon: Wifi

BlaI do not own anything. This is the companion piece to "Fecking Diary" please R&R. Wow, thanks for the reviews**.**

**Betchin' Blog**

* * *

Comments for Matty-Mario3's blog:

Adminbot324: Comments from last post expired.

* * *

Hey People.

Damn it's been a while now, hasn't it? Been really busy...

Fuck.....so damn long. That's what happens when you go on a honeymoon and your private deserted island DOESN'T HAVE WI-FI.

I almost went insane. Luckily Mello kept me very....distracted. I've come (haha "come") to love the flavor of chocolate, and leather..... though that time that he fucking =left= me tied to the bed for eight hours was a bitch. A Big Fat Bitch. Not that Mello is any of those. I love him sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. We're moving into a new house today. We just got the internet hooked up and of course my laptop is the first thing unpacked.

Oh =shit=. How did I manage to not tell you about the wedding?! I'm so sorry.... 'kay... damn.... where to begin....

Um....okay.

There was a huge hustle-bustle (Rhia's vocabulary is rubbing off on me.) It was really trippy. Near had grey hair (don't ask why, apparently it had something to do with a failed attempt at being emo), he and Mello were being all buddy buddy....L was being like... weird. REALLY weird. Like....=nice=...and /warm/ and...Oh, and he totally tried to bang my sister. O__O

Yeah..... 'bout that.... nothing more messed up than getting up with the pre-wedding jitters and seeing your mentor holding himself and walking funny. And, being stupidly tired enough to ask, getting told how your sister kicked your mentor in the balls when he tried to "snuggle".

NAKED.

Except for boots that might have belonged to Mello.

My eyes....the image is burned into my retinas. I tried to chalk it up as a bad (twisted, horrific, horrible, wrong, and in no way arousing) dream, but then my sister had to bitch to me about it the next day.... (insert shudder here). I remember a few "heart to hearts" with my dad.... he was born and raised in Texas. Not that that excuses anything... He really does just want me to be happy... I made him and Mello sit down and talk for a while.... it went surprisingly well. At first they were fuming, but then they'd talk about me.... and they found out they've got some stuff in common. And now dad's gone and wiped all of Mello's records. He's not on any "most wanted" lists. 'Cept for mine. Damn that was corny.

Anywho....

WEDDING.

Wait... first I've gotta explain the ... incident that was the pre-wedding... fuck, Natasha's crying.... Mello's putting together the nursury....dammit, I'll be back later. I need to tell you 'bout "Uncle Konrad Kheel".

Bye for now,

Matty


End file.
